Truth or Dare? NARUTO STYLE
by CMarie16
Summary: Hehe. Me and my friend trap Naruto and the gang in a cave, and put them through hell. All Sakura's fault. You can ask them dares and stuff, while we beat the crap out of them. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is I; Yokimoko-san, and my friend, Mokuze-san. We are feeling evil tonight after taking some Naruto quizzes, coming up with disturbing results…I PUNCHED A HOLE IN THE WALL BECAUSE OF IT!!!!**

**This is Mokuze here; I got named Sasuke THREE FREAKING TIMES!!! YUCK!**

* * *

The Naruto stars are walking alone, when suddenly it gets _really _cold out. They take shelter in a cave, then rocks fall down, blocking them in. They can't get out, so Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Orochimaru(don't ask why), Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi are stuck together, along with me and Mokuze-san(we made them trapped! Hehe! I told you we are EVIL!). 

"Hey, guys. I have an idea." Sakura said, rummaging through her bag. "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke stands up and grunts. "My ass I will."

Mokuze-san picks up a large hammer on the ground and knocks Sasuke to the ground. "Like hell you won't." she laughed.

No one else cared, for Yokimoko had picked up a bow and arrow…and when she has a bow and arrow…STAND CLEAR! "Okay, then. To make things "fair", we'll use this bottle." Yokimoko said, taking out a blue bottle from her bag. "Anyone who _doesn't _want to play will be shot with my arrow. Anyone decline?" The crew shook their heads quickly. "Good."

And now we begin… 

"Sakura, you first." Mokuze-san stated, pointed her finger at Sakura. Sakura reached down and spun the bottle. It spun…and spun… "GOD DAMN!!! STOP THAT THING ALREADY!!" Mokuze yelled four minutes later. Finally, it slowed down, and landed on Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, teasingly.

"Neither," Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke…" Mokuze teased, and slammed the hammer down on his head.

"Fine! Fine! Truth damn it!" he screamed, rubbing his head.

"Who do you like most in this group?" Sakura asked, blushing.

Sasuke looked around, and saw something. "That log." He said, pointing to a mysterious log between him and Naruto. "At least it's _not annoying!_"

"You like a LOG!" Lee screamed.

Suddenly, the log floated over to Sasuke and cursed him. "Saaaaaasukkkkeeeeeee!" it whispered. "From now own, you will hit yourself in the gut after everything you say emo, and even speak at all!"

"So…the log's not annoying, huh?" Mokuze laughed. Sasuke glared at her, and then punched himself in the gut, with a shocked look on his face.

"Next!" Yokimoko yelled. "Naruto!" Naruto went and spun the bottle, it landed on Neji.

"Neji, truth or dare." Naruto said, eyeing him carefully.

"Dare." He answered calmly.

_Not a good choice Neji…_Yokimoko thought, and looked at Naruto. "Okay…I dare you to tell Mokuze-san she looks like a guy!" he screamed, and watched as Mokuze fumed.

"Okay…" he said, unworried, not knowing the fate in store for him. "Mokuze-san, you look like a man."

Mokuze immediately picked up her hammer and chased Neji, hitting him on the head until he fell unconscious. "Nice…" Yokimoko whispered, her eyes wide. "Since Neji was next…Temari!" As soon as Temari bent down to spin the bottle, Yokimoko shot an arrow right near her hand. "Uh-uh. _I _am giving _you _the dare!" Yokimoko laughed evilly. "Temari, I dare you to make out with Gaara for 1 minute straight!"

Temari did a death glare at Yokimoko, and looked over to Gaara. "Like hell I will! Make me you stupid-" Temari began, but Mokuze shut her up by pushing her with Gaara, and made sure she held her there for the full minute.

"Stupid what?" Yokimoko began, and stood up, bow wielded. Temari shook her hand as in 'never mind'. "Thought so."

Neji woke up, finally, and Mokuze glared at him, making him scurry over behind TenTen. "Hide me." He whispered, curling up.

Finally, the minute passed, and Temari and Gaara were released, gasping for air. "You damn!" she started, but was cut off because of Mokuze's deathly hammer. "Never mind." She grunted, and sat down, wiping her tongue, and Gaara fainted.

"Sasuke, you awake?" Sakura asked, worried about him.

"Shut up you…" again, interrupted by a punch in the gut. "Can someone…please…take…off…this…curse…PLEASE!…" he screamed in between punches.

Mokuze and Yokimoko laughed. "We won't release it, but rather weaken it. Don't want our target to die _just _yet." They said simultaneously. Mokuze lifted her hammer, and Yokimoko her bow. One slammed the hammer down on Sasuke, while Yokimoko shot an arrow on the hammer, loosening the curse.

"Now you will just do _something _embarrassing." Yokimoko stated.

"But we won't know what." Mokuze laughed.

Ino glared at the two evil witches, and almost attacked until she felt a harsh glare. "Don't.move.a.step.closer." Yokimoko cursed, and gripped her bow.

"Alright! Enough with the hostility sheesh!" Mokuze grunted, and slapped Yokimoko on the back of the head. "Only to Sasuke."

"Why me?"

"Oh…right…Orochimaru too."

"WTF?" Orochimaru screamed.

"WE make the rules, YOU follow. Got it, get it, good." Yokimoko laughed.

Now the interesting part… 

Yokimoko:Okay, now that I have calmed down, we can start playing for real. (note: the bottle is gone)

Mokuze: Yep. Now that the bottle's gone, WE decide who does who.

Sasuke: WTF! I wet my sheets at night.

Naruto: Sasuke….

Sakura: Oh god! The mental image is stuck!

Mokuze: (whispering to Yokimoko) Don't you think that's _too _strange?

Yokimoko: Uh-uh.

Neji: Is it safe to come out yet TenTen?

TenTen: No, the log is looking for you.

Neji: Is it made of plywood?!

Sasuke: Yep. I cry for my old teddy bear, Mr.Wuzzikins.

Lee: …Wuzzikins? (cracks up laughing, along with everyone else)

Neji: PLYWOOD KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: I thought your father died for the sake of the clan?

Neji: The plywood had hypnotized him!

(everyone laughing harder, excluding Neji and Sasuke who was crying over "Mr. Wuzzikins.")

Mokuze: WTF? STOP!

Yokimoko: Yes, please. Oh, and Mokuze. You may have made Neji go crazy.

Mokuze: Like I give a crap. Anyways, Kakashi, your turn to ask someone of your choice.

Kakashi: Hmm…Ino.

Ino: Dare.

Kakashi: I dare you to read the first 2 pages of "Icha Icha Paradise".

Ino: Okay…(picks up book and reads, eyes growing wide and blushes flashing across her face)

Kakashi: Time up.

Ino: Holy crap…kill me. (faints)

Shikamaru: Did she just use her "Mind Transfer" Jutsu?

Kankurou: Yep, to the netherworld.

Chouji: Ino's dead??

Yokimoko: Close, but no…(bends down and revives her with her Jewel of the Ninth Power)

Sakura: Aw man!

Mokuze: Hinata!

Hinata: (who had been staring at Naruto this whole time) O-okay. Sakura.

Sakura: Truth.

Hinata: Do you like Naruto-kun?

Sakura: (blushes) Umm. Hey, Mokuze, can you knock out Naruto, Sasuke, and…oh wait, she's gone.

Mokuze: Sure thing! (picks hammer up and taps Naruto hard, but not deadly like a certain someone's, and slams Sasuke.)

Sakura: Yes.

TenTen: It took you that long to say yes?

Neji: Mokuze…

Yokimoko: Plywood…

Neji: DAMN YOU! AHHHHHHH! (runs away and slams into wall. Falls unconscious.

Yokimoko: Innocent.

Mokuze: _My _turn! Kankurou!

Kankurou: Dare

Mokuze: I dare you to do some "research" on anyone in this room.

Kankurou: Okay then…(starts to walk off)

Mokuze: FREEZE! You have to tell us _who _first!

Kankurou: Do I gotta?

Yokimoko: Do you want to live?

Kankurou: …Orochimaru…

Mokuze: YOU HAVE NO TASTE YOU GAYWAD!

Yokimoko: Now who's steamed?

Naruto: RUUUUN!

Mokuze: GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!

(group stops)

Yokimoko: (Shoots arrow at Mokuze, calming her down) Shut up will you, SHUT UP!

**Okay…this chapter is long and done. But we update FAST. So no worries. If you have any little dares or things, please include them in your reviews.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! We are back! Yokimoko-san and Mokuze-san! So, in this chapter, we are going to focus on the dialogue…. I mean we don't feel like writing all those details. **

* * *

Mokuze: Now that I have calmed down, Lee, you can ask. 

Lee: Okay! TenTen.

TenTen: Truth.

Lee: Are you embarrassed by Neji's reaction against…plywood?

Neji: DAMN YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT NAME MUST NEVER BE-

Yokimoko: I swear. You never stop. (She just hit Neji with an arrow.)

TenTen: Not embarrassed. More like annoyed.

Sasuke: Tell it like it is. I can act like a total girl sometimes, and I like it!

Naruto: OH GOD! That does it! (Rolls up sleeves) I have GOT to beat some sense into you! (Punches Sasuke.)

Mokuze: Thank you.

Sasuke: Damn you Naruto. I touch myself at night.

Sakura: Sasuke…is that desperate…cute!

Yokimoko: …I had to torture the idiots…

Mokuze: At least it's not the Inuyasha crew we violated last week.

Yokimoko: Feh.

Enter ITACHI!

Itachi: Where is my favorite little brother?

Sasuke: I-Itachi? I hate everyone but Naruto.

Naruto: (Punches Sasuke again.) WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Itachi: What is wrong with my precious little brother?

Lee: How the hell did you get in here skunk? (A/N: Itachi means Skunk in Japanese.)

Itachi: I went through the door,

Gaara: Door?

Itachi: Yep. But I sealed it up so no one can come in here.

Everyone: BAKA! You idiot! THAT WAS OUR ONLY HOPE OF ESCAPING THESE TWO WITCHES!

Itachi: (Looks at Yokimoko and Mokuze.) You mean them?

Everyone: (Nods heads)

Itachi: I know them! They even killed the old Akatsuki. Violent ones they are.

Yokimoko: So, you are the great Uchiha Itachi?

Mokuze: Long time no see, Tachi!

Itachi: Hello Mokuze! How's that hammer I gave you working?

Mokuze: Fine.

Sasuke: Brother! I dare you to lick Yokimoko! I didn't want power when I went to Orochimaru's, but rather _pleasure._

Everyone: OMFG!!!!!KILL ME!!!

Itachi: TMI, little brother. TMI.

Sasuke: At least I'm not upset over a damn plywood log. I know I have chicken butt hair, and I like it!

Log: Sssssssaaaasssssssssuukeeeeeeeeee. I will kill you!

Sakura: Sasuke? Are you alright?

Sasuke: I'm tired. Night idiot. I have a superiority complex!

Orochimaru: I'll come too, Sasuke-kun!

Yokimoko: Oh no you won't! (Shoots Orochimaru with her bow)

Itachi: So…Little brother dared me to lick Yokimoko…

WHAM!

Mokuze:(Whacked Itachi with hammer Don't even think about it!

Itachi: But it was a dare!

Yokimoko: Do you _want_ to die?!

Ino: (FINALLY wakes up!) Huh? ITACHI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Sakura: (Slaps Ino) Mokuze and Yokimoko know him; he seems to be harmless right now.

Mokuze: It's been a while since you fainted…was Icha Icha Paradise really that bad?

Ino: …Holy crap! (Faints again) 

Mokuze: …Shit!

Sakura: You've got that right!

Yokimoko: Wake that idiot up again! Mokuze and me are going to kill Itachi the Skunk!

Gaara: FUNK COFFIN!!!

Itachi: AAAAAAAAA-!

Yokimoko: Uhhh…Never mind about killing Itachi!

Gaara: I _TOLD_ YOU IT WASN'T EYELINER, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!

Everyone but Gaara and Sasuke: ……………Whoa.

Sasuke: DAMN IT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!! I HAVE WET DREAMS ABOUT NARUTO!

Naruto: DAMN IT ALL! WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? (Punches Sasuke)

TenTen: Can we _please_ get back to truth or dare?!

Kakashi: Haha, Moo.

Mokuze: WOULD YOU CUT THE CRAP, EVERYBODY?

Everyone: ……Sorry.

Yokimoko: (pulls out a clipboard) Okay, let's see who has gone insane. Sasuke…-X-

Sasuke: Why am I suddenly 'X'? I actually love Orochimaru…but someone else means more to me named-

Naruto: OKAY! THAT DOES IT! (Takes out Kunai and throws it at Sasuke, hitting him in the gut. Sasuke passes out.) No more of those creepy things about me…

Yokimoko: Sasuke…-X-X- Naruto?

Naruto: I'm okay as long as Sasuke shuts the hell up.

Mokuze: -Check- Neji?

Neji: Okay, if I attack from the left, the plywood is vulnerable…unless it turns around! That won't work! Maybe if I-

Yokimoko: -X- TenTen?

TenTen: I guess I'm all right.

Mokuze: -Check-

Everyone besides Sakura, Ino, and Orochimaru: (picks up _some_ weapon and walks over to Sasuke and starts beating him.)

Yokimoko: …-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-…-X- -X- -X-…why? I feel like it! YOU ALL ARE CRAZY!

Mokuze: Hey! That's _my _hammer! (Runs over and punches Gaara)

Gaara: FUNK CO-

Yokimoko: ARROW OF SHUT THE HELL UP! (Shoots arrow to the ground and calms everyone down…but it's better if you do not know how…)

Mokuze: …Well…

Log: Saaasukeeeeee!

Sasuke: Shut up! I am gay, and pretty, oh so pretty.

Naruto: (half-asleep because of the arrow) Shut up you damn idiot. We DO NOT CARE! (Punches him half-heartedly)

Yokimoko: Okay…I'm getting tired of hearing the crazy things from Sasugay. (Knocks Sasuke upside the head.)

Mokuze: Okay…now you will…say 'in my bed' everytime you finish a sentence.

Kakashi: _singing - _Oh no! Not I! I will survive!

Yokimoko: …No you won't. You will not sing or _survive _in here if you don't shut the damn hell up!

Mokuze: Hey, speaking of singing. I've got a great song for Tsunade.

Temari: What's that?

Mokuze: _singing-_ If the sea was all vodka and I was a duck, I'd swim to the bottom and drink my way up. But the sea is not vodka and I'm not a duck, so pass me the bottle and-

TenTen: Shut the fuck up!

Mokuze: That's the ending of the song, good job!

TenTen: No. I was _telling _you to shut the fuck up!

WHAM!

Mokuze: (Hits TenTen with hammer as a warning.) Do you wish to continue?

TenTen: I SURE AS HELL WANT TO-!

Yokimoko: WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP? We have some dares.

_AngelOnTheRun_

_I dare Hinata to tell Naruto she's in love with him without knocking him out or fainting._

Hinata: WHAT?!

Naruto: …

Hinata: Fine! Naruto I love you!

Naruto: …Hinata?

Mokuze: Well then…next.

_Kai Hatake_

_someone hug Gaara:)  
Naruto kiss Sasuke(I dont like yoai but that would be funny)  
Truths  
Who Kakashi likes in the cave(i dont care who)_

Temari: I'll hug Gaara since he's my brother. (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: You have 3 seconds to get off me bitch.

Naruto: ME kiss SASUKE?!

Sasuke: Why don't want to kiss me in my bed?

Mokuze: That had BETTER be the curse!

Sasuke: Of course it is in my bed.

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!

Yokimoko: Okay, shut up. Naruto…Sasuke…(wields bow)

Naruto: FINE FINE FINE! (kisses Sasuke)

Sasuke: Damn…in my bed.

Naruto: That...was...DISGUSTING! (even though he's blushing)

Kakashi: Well, I'd have to say 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Kankurou: No, a person!

Kakashi: Well, the best out of all of you…Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Yokimoko…please…or Mokuze…

Yokimoko and Mokuze: Okay. (bangs Kakashi on the head. He passes out.)

Sakura: …You guys are harsh.

Sasuke: Shut up you fuzz bag in my bed.

Yokimoko: Okay. There's no more. So keep them coming everyone!

Mokuze: From all of us, we wish you a _great great read._

* * *

_hehe. How'd you enjoy it! We had a blast writing this chapter and thanks for reviewing! We are having fun with this story! and I hope you enjoy it too! Keep the dares and truths coming, cause they're not getting away anytime soon!_

_Yokimoko-san and Mokuze-san._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Yokimoko: Sakura! Stop blushing damn it!

Sakura: Sorry. Blame Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why blame me in my bed?!

Mokuze: We can.

Lee: Sasuke! Where is your youth!

Sasuke: Screw youth in my bed.

Mokuze: WTF! In _your _bed?

Ino: Hey! You put that damn curse on him!

Yokimoko: Yep…but still it's so hilarious! So…Sasuke, your turn.

Sasuke: Naruto in my bed.

Naruto: NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

Sasuke: Naruto, in my bed.

Naruto: Hm…da-tru-da-tru

Mokuze: He picks Dare!

Sasuke: I dare you to make out with Sakura in my bed.

Sakura: WTF!!!!

Sasuke: It's that or make out with me in my bed.

Naruto: No, no Sakura's fine.

Sakura: It's better than Naruto kissing you Sasuke.

Naruto: (kisses Sakura for 1 second.)

Sakura: Happy? (she's blushing!)

Sasuke: Yes…very.(he's angry…I bet you know why!)

Neji: Didn't you say 'make-out'? Not kiss?

Naruto and Sakura: Plywood.

Neji: I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Chouji: Don't be a Gaara. Be Narutard!

Naruto: …(uses Rasengan on Chouji, nearly killing him.)

Chouji: Damn you Naruto.

TenTen: Can we get on with this!

Kakashi: Haha, Moo.

Mokuze: Since you guys won't shut up…Yokimoko and I will put the 'in your bed' curse on you all!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!

Yokimoko: Yes! (Helps Mokuze cast the spell)

Everyone: AUUUUUUGH!

_LATER…_

Sakura: Why'd you do that in my bed?

Yokimoko: I didn't do _ANYTHING_ in your bed!

Sakura: _blushes_ GO TO HELL IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Now _THAT_ is disgusting.

Ino: I don't like this curse in my bed!

Yokimoko: There's a curse in your bed?

Ino: That's not what I meant in my bed!

Mokuze: Please would you all shut up!

Chouji: That all sounded disgusting in my bed!

TenTen: You're idiots in my bed!

Yokimoko: Ew.

Neji: AUUUUUGH! PLYWOOD IN MY BED!

Lee: WTF in my bed?

Mokuze and Yokimoko: WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!!!

Temari: Oh god, we're going crazy in my bed.

Everyone except Yokimoko and Mokuze: SOME ONE HELP ME IN MY BED!

Sasuke: Now you know how I feel in my bed.

Mokuze: …OMG

Yokimoko: This is scary.

Gaara: Temari…in my bed.

Temari: Get away from me in my bed!

Orochimaru: What the hell are you guys doing in my bed? OMG in my bed. What am I saying in my bed? OMG in my bed!

Mokuze: SHUT UUUUUUP!

Everyone shuts up

Kakashi: We're in hell in my bed!

Sakura: EW, Kakashi-sensei in my bed!

Naruto: Sakura, what the hell are you saying in my bed?

Hinata: PLEASE WOULD EVERYONE STOP IT IN MY BED!

Yokimoko and Mokuze: EEEEWW!

TenTen: EVERYONE IN MY BED!

Neji: …OMG IN MY BED! Why would I go to your bed in my bed! It probably has plywood in your bed like it has plywood in my bed in my bed. Because if there is plywood in my bed it's bound to be in your bed in my bed! And I say it is because I said it, and if I said it is decided in my bed. And if it is decided then it can't be decided because it cannot be changed after it has been decided in my bed. Because it was decided by me, Neji-ji-ji in my bed!

Yokimoko: That made _no_ sense _whatsoever_!

Mokuze: PLYWOOD!

Neji: I"LL KILL YOU ALL IN MY BED! BECAUSE I CAN IN MY BED! AND IF I CAN THEN YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR NOT ME, NEJI-JI-JI IN MY BED!

Sasuke: What the hell is wrong with Neji in my bed.

Naruto: Neji was in your bed in my bed!

Neji: Hell no in my bed! I was in my bed in my bed because it's my bed in my bed!

Mokuze: You do realize you like just doubled the curse I was in my bed in my bed?

Neji: No, that was not the curse in my bed. The plywood is making me go crazy so I am going crazy in my bed. And if the plywood is-

TenTen: THAT'S ENOUGH NEJI IN MY BED!

Sasuke: Naruto…in my bed.

Naruto: I WILL NOT GO IN YOUR BED IN MY BED!

Sasuke: Naruto, you will go in my bed in my bed.

Sakura: WHAT IN MY BED! Why Sasuke in my bed?

Gaara: Because Sasuke likes Naruto in my bed.

Kankurou: It's a love thingy in my bed. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura like Sasuke, and Sasuke likes Naruto in my bed.

Mokuze: Why does he like Naruto in your bed?

Kankurou: Because my bed is hot in my bed.

Yokimoko: Okay, enough with the crap. Dares people dares!

Naruto: I'll go in my bed.

Mokuze: Just go on a rock.

Naruto: SHUT UP IN MY BED! Sasuke, are you gay, and do you like me in my bed?

Sasuke: Yes, I am gay, and yes I like you Naruto, and yes I like you in your bed in my bed.

Naruto: OMG in my bed.

Yokimoko: Now would be appropriate for this news.

Mokuze: Yep.

Yokimoko: Sasuke, you are saying 'in my bed' on your own free will.

Sasuke: …OMG in my bed!

Mokuze: STOP SAYING THAT!

Sasuke: Make me in my bed!

WHAM!

Sasuke: Ow…

Sakura: Stop doing that to Sasuke in my bed!

WHAM!

Mokuze: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING IN YOUR BED! MUCH LESS SASUKE, THAT BASTARD!

Yokimoko: Let's…take…a break.

Ino: Yeah, let's stop fighting in my bed.

WHISH!

Yokimoko: Let's stop fight _here. _(she just shot Ino with an arrow.) Anyways, we have some dares.

_I dare Shikamaru to kiss Hinata.  
For 'truth', I'd have to say that Sakura has to tell Kakashi what she thinks  
of his books.  
Oh! And another dare, Orochimaru has to kiss Gaara on the cheek.  
One more dare... Konkurou AND Neji have to kiss the log._

_Hotari-chan_

Shikamaru: WHY IN MY BED!

Hinata: I want to kiss Naruto in my bed!

Naruto: Goodnight everyone in my bed. (Sasuke lays Naruto's head down on his lap, but Naruto jerks up and punches him) Don't even think about it in my bed.

Yokimoko: Come on now.

Shikamaru and Hinata kiss for 2 seconds.

Mokuze: Woah…that was kinda long.

Sakura: Okay, Kakashi-sensei, your books are disgusting in my bed!

Kakashi: You're mean in my bed!

Yokimoko: Scary…

Orochimaru: I have to kiss _Gaara on the cheek _in my bed?!

Gaara: This is hell in my bed.

Orochimaru kisses Gaara on the cheek, and Gaara slaps him.

Mokuze: Okay, now Log, Kankurou and Neji have to kiss you.

Log: WHAT?!

Neji: I HAVE TO KISS PLYWOOD IN MY BED?!?!?!

Yokimoko: Oh god…

Kankurou kisses the log, and Neji puts spikes on his lips and kisses the log, but it doesn't even scratch it!

Neji: CURSE YOU PLYWOOD IN MY BED!!!!!

Mokuze: Now that that's over, Next. Thank KAMI IT'S DONE!

I dare Shikamaru stay awake for a week while listening to Barney the Dinosaur  
song (I love you, You love me... hehehe.)

_RTM_

Orochimaru: OMG in my bed!

Yokimoko: Oh god. Everyone, turn away. (Shoots a disintegrating arrow at Orochimaru's clothes, and faints)

Orochimaru: Okay in my bed…

_Unfortunately, Orochimaru sings terribly, so we forced not to put down what he sings, because he messes up some words…nastily…_

Neji: Is it over in my bed?

TenTen: Yes, it is Neji in my bed.

Yokimoko: Now that that's over, next!

Deidara: What's up?

Gaara: How the heck did you get in here in my bed?

Deidara: The door. I blocked it-IN YOUR BED?!

Everyone: DAMN IT IN MY BED! NOT AGAIN IN MY BED!

Yokimoko: We put the 'in my bed' curse on them, now it's your turn!

Deidara: Yeah right in my bed. OMG IN MY BED! NOOOOOOO IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Haha. Classic.

Shikamaru: I have to listen to the Barney Song for one week straight in my bed!

Yokimoko: Not in your bed, but…(staples earphones to his ears and puts the Barney Song on).

Shikamaru: NOOOO DAMN IT IN MY BED!

Gaara: Now I have to swim with my gourd and sand armor on in my bed! OMG IN BED!

Mokuze: Oh, this will be good. Yokimoko?

Yokimoko: Got it. (blasts a Water Arrow at the corner of the cave, and pushed Gaara into it, making him sink.)

Five Minutes Later 

Gaara: Yes in my bed! It's over in my bed! (he's drenched!)

Shikamaru: I love you, you love me in my bed. We're a happy family in my bed. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you in my bed. Won't you say you love me too in my bed.

Mokuze: Behold! The lewd Barney!

Yokimoko: We'll be stuck with that for the next week…okay. Next!

...You think you can bring in more of Akatsuki?  
Deidara is it true Ino is your sister, and I dare Orochimaru to kiss a girl  
any Girl!

Deidara: You know, that could be a possibility in my bed…

Ino: IT IS TRUE IN MY BED!

Mokuze: I thought that was true…

Orochimaru: Now I have to kiss a girl in my bed?! Does Sasuke count as a girl in my bed?

Sasuke: I belong to Naruto in my bed!

WHAM!

Naruto: No you don't in my bed. (He punched Sasuke.)

Orochimaru: Fine in my bed. Sakura in my bed.

Sakura: I'm NOT going in your bed in my bed! Fuck you in my bed!

Orochimaru pulls Sakura over and she punches him in the jaw

Yokimoko: I can fix your jaw…but I don't want to.

Mokuze: C'mon, the faster you get it over with…

Mokuze and Yokimoko 'assist' them. Hehehe. 

Sakura threw up and Orochimaru stuck a bar of soap he found into his mouth, accidentally swallowing it in his vigor.

Sakura: That was disgusting in my bed.

Orochimaru: I totally agree in my bed! (Soap bubbles were coming out of his mouth.)

Yokimoko: That's all the dares, and I agree that that was nasty.

Mokuze: Me too.

Everybody except Orochimaru and Sakura: Yeah, that was horrible in my bed!

* * *

_LOL! This was soo funny! We could not stop at all! Please review with more dares, and this was the longest and funniest chapter. Also, tell us if you like the "in my bed" curse._

_Yokimoko-san and Mokuze-san!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Okay, so now everyone is cursed…and I'm enjoying it. Hehe. So then, please enjoy this chapter. Shortest one, sorry._**

* * *

Sakura: (still gagging) Do you think we'll ever get out in my bed?

Naruto: Dunno.

Yondaime: MINI ME!!

Mokuze: WHAT THE HELL?!

Yokimoko: Holy crap! Yondaime LIVES!!

Neji: He must be the plywood's illusion in my bed! AUUUUGH! (slams into wall and falls unconscious.)

Yondaime: 'In my bed?!'

Yokimoko: It's the 'in my bed' curse.

Deidara: Hey, I thought Sasori killed you in my bed!

Gaara: FUNK COFFIN IN MY BED!

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Mokuze: ...Ouch, anyways, how'd you survive, Yondaime??

Yondaime: After I sealed the Kyuubi in Mini Me, the whole place went BOOM and I got blown back and crash-landed in this cave. I've been trapped in here for YEARS!

Suddenly...

Gaara: Orochimaru in my bed! I told you it wasn't eyeliner in my bed! Now suffer...FUNK COFFIN IN MY BED!

It misses Orochimaru and hits Yondaime

Yondaime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

A period of silence...

Sakura: YOU JUST KILLED THE YONDIAME IN MY BED!!!

Kankurou: Yokimoko, can you help him in my bed?

Yokimoko: Sorry, nobody can ever hope to survive the FUNK...especially not in Sakura's bed!

Mokuze: Even WE couldn't survive THAT! Yondaime is as dead as a doornail!

Shikamaru: (Sings Taps to the tune of Barney)

Naruto: WILL YOU SHUT UP IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Really...anyway people, we still got dares and stuff!

Sasuke: You're thinking about DARES in my bed?

WHISH!

Yokimoko: (shot Sasugay with Arrow of Shut the Hell Up) DIDN'T I TELL YOU THE CURSE IS OFF YOU!?!?

Naruto: Okay, don't hurt him in my bed.

Mokuze: I don't know that we would want to do ANYTHING To him in your bed!

Lee: …Is it just me or have we all gone a bit mad in my bed?

TenTen: Who knows in my bed.

Mokuze: Would you two shut up?

Ino: I still can't believe you killed the Yondaime in my bed!

Gaara: ALL RIGHT ALREADY IN MY BED!!! I feel bad enough already in my bed! And I DID NOT kill him in your bed in my bed!

Sasuke: I hate you guys, and the log, and my fan girls in my bed!

Yokimoko: Your fan girls are in your bed?!

Sakura: (crying) Y-You HATE me in my bed?

Sasuke: HOLY CRAP! YOU WERE IN MY BED IN MY BED?!

WHAM!

Mokuze: Don't be a pervert! And don't be so mean to that girl, even though she worthless.

Sasuke: Ha in my bed! She's useless in my bed! Just like Ino in my bed!

Ino and Sakura: (both crying)

Yokimoko: Ino _and _Sakura were in your bed?

Mokuze: SASUKE!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Mokuze: ONE...MORE...TIME!!!

SMASH!

Sasuke: Ow,ow,ow,ow,OW in my bed!!!

Yokimoko: Mokuze-san! I understand your feelings, but you should REALLY calm down...OH WHAT THE HELL! GIMME THAT HAMMER!

WHAM! WHAM WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Sasuke: ...OW!

Yokimoko: THAT felt AWESOME!

Mokuze: Doesn't it?

Kakashi: Yokimoko, what are those things around your skirt in my bed?

Yokimoko: These? They are not in your bed…

Mokuze: They're her swords, Haikiru and Hakanna.

Yokimoko: And they can transform into _anything! _Watch! (looks at Sasuke evilly)

Mokuze: RUUN!

Yokimoko: Double Spiked Hammers! GO HAIKIRU AND HAKANNA!

Her swords grow into their own hammer, with deadly spikes on the end.

Yokimoko: Sasuke…

Sasuke: OH HELL IN MY BED!

BAM! SMASH! WHAM! BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Sasuke: (on ground, crying with many bumps on head)

Ino: Sasuke-kun in my bed!

Mokuze: Don't get too close now, or else the hammers might mistake you for Sasuke WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOKIMOKO?!

Yokimoko: Healing Sasuke.

Naruto: Why in my bed?

Yokimoko: Cause I'm not done with him yet!

Mokuze: All right, take off the spikes. You might kill him.

Yokimoko: Don't need to take 'em off! I can keep hitting him with these and he won't die as long as I heal him!

Mokuze: Just take the damn things off!

Yokimoko: Fine! (takes the spikes off)

Sasuke: Thank you in my bed!

Mokuze: Shut up! Like I did it for you! I want to use them!

TenTen: No one gets the spikes in my bed! Can we please do the dares now in my bed?

Everyone nods heads.

_I dare Ino and Shikamaru to make out._

_Zayn_

Ino: Well, sorry in my bed. But Shikamaru is…occupied right now…in my bed.

Shikamaru: I love you in my bed! You love-

Yokimoko: To think we'll have to put up with that for another week.

WHAM!

Mokuze: No we don't! Ino, dare! (Knocked out Shikamaru)

Ino: Aw, MAN in my bed!

Yokimoko: Why was he occupied in your bed?

Ino: Shut up in my bed! (Makes out with Shikamaru for 5 seconds)

Lee: That was WAY too long in my bed!

Ino: No!

Lee: Yes!

Ino: No!

Lee: Yes!

Ino: No!

Lee: Yes!

Ino: No!

Everybody: YES!!!

Ino: Fine! (Turns away)

Shikamaru: What the crap in my bed? I'm covered in…LIPSTICK IN MY BED!

Sasuke: Ino's fault in my bed!

Yokimoko: Didn't I knock you out?

Sasuke: OW!

TenTen: Whoops in my bed. My bad in my bed.

Mokuze: YOU DAMN LIER! GIMME THE SPIKES!

Mokuze runs over and fights with TenTen over the spikes.

Hinata: …oh god in my bed.

Yokimoko: (punches in background) Mokuze…Mokuze…Those spikes are _mine _you know…Mokuze…MOKUZE!

Mokuze: Hm?

Yokimoko: (holds up Haikiru) See the spikes? (Twirls the sword created spikes)

Mokuze stares.

Yokimoko: Fetch! (Throws the spikes)

Everybody hits the ground in terror, with Mokuze running after the spikes.

Mokuze: Spikeys!

Orochimaru wakes up.

Orochimaru: WTF IN MY BED! Why are there spikes everywhere around me in my bed?

Mokuze dives at the spikes and 'accidentally' kicks Orochimaru in the head.

Mokuze: SPIKEYS!

Sakura: O…M…G in my bed.

Gaara: I smell cookies in my bed.

Temari: …cookies? I smell…oh god in my bed.

Sasuke: Whoops…my bad in my bed.

Naruto: Sasuke…did you…

Sasuke: Enjoy my present in my bed!

Everybody: AHHH!

Everyone runs around in circles, holding their heads, trying to dodge the spikes, fumes, and a freaky Mokuze.

Mokuze eventually faints, along with everyone else.

Sasuke: Whoops. Hehe. Now I can go _mess _with Yokimoko.

Walks over to Yokimoko and goes for her fox ears. Yokimoko's ears turn red and spikes pop out of Hakanna and stab Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke: Never mind.

* * *

**_We are disapointed in you! Only one dare, and it was from someone we know! I was hoping I'd get some more dares or truthes but...please please please review and ask them questions. EMBARRASING ONES!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san and Mokuze-san_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Terror in the Cave

* * *

****

Mokuze: Well, where do you think our sanity has gone to?

Nobody answers, for they are all laying on the ground in exhaustion

Yokimoko: Let's take another sanity check. Mokuze?

Mokuze: I'm fine.

Yokimoko: Okay. Sasuke, -X-

Sasuke: I never got a chance to tell you in my bed!

Yokimoko: -hits Sasuke- Does that really matter?

Sakura: I have a game we can play in my bed!

Orochimaru: Oo Ew…

Yokimoko: Orochimaru and Sakura, -X- -X-.

Mokuze: Sakura, do you still have the bottle?

Sakura: No, I'm using it in my bed.

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: That's not what I meant in my bed!

Yokimoko: Sakura, -X-X-X-

Mokuze: OH GOD YOKIMOKO! TAKE AWAY AN –X- OR ADD ANOTHER! YOU KNOW WHAT XXX MEANS!

Yokimoko: OH GOD! Sakura, -X-X-X-X-

Naruto: That's a little better in my bed.

Mokuze: Should we take this curse off? It's scaring me.

Yokimoko: In a little. I'm getting scared too.

Mokuze: THEN TAKE IT OFF!

Yokimoko: But it's funny!

Mokuze: BUT SCARY!

Yokimoko: Alright alright. So what should we put on them instead.

Shino: ANOTHER ONE IN MY BED?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mokuze: Don't worry. It's not in your bed.

Yokimoko: Ooh! I got it!

Mokuze: What?

Yokimoko: …no nevermind.

Mokuze: Wait! _I _have one!

Temari: Oh god in my bed.

Kankurou: What now in my bed?

Mokuze: …

Naruto: Well in my bed?

Mokuze: …

Sakura: SPIT IT OUT IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Gods, why would I want to spit in your bed?

Sakura: You wouldn't in my bed. But just tell us what the curse is now in my bed?

Yokimoko: Say the magic word.

Sakura: NOW IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Nope.

Sakura: Fine in my bed. Please in my bed.

Mokuze: You all have to try to NOT say 'in my bed'!

Yokimoko: And if you say 'in my bed' you will play an extremely embarrassing game.

Mokuze: The first person to say 'it' will ruin it for everyone. Mwahahahaha!

Sakura: That's a rip off in my bed!

Everyone: -gasps-

Yokimoko: Damn it. I didn't want to play this.

Shino: Oh god what?

Mokuze: Spin the Bottle…

Sasuke: SAY WHAT?!

Yokimoko: Everyone get in a circle…

Mokuze: Or else…

Everybody gets into a circle.

Yokimoko: Sakura, you first.

Sakura: WHY DO I GO FIRST!

Mokuze: Because you ruined it. Now spin.

Sakura spins the bottle…guess who it lands on!!!

Naruto: Oh wow.

Sakura: Oh wow.

Yokimoko: -cheers- NARUSAKU!

Mokuze: Kissy kissy!

Sakura: Why…

Naruto: Why…

Yokimoko: KISS!

Sakura walks over to Naruto and puts a little peck on his lips.

Mokuze: Oh wow.

Yokimoko: …-whispers in Mokuze's ear- Let's hope they land each other again.

Mokuze: Yeah.

Sasuke: MY TURN!

Sasuke spins the bottle…and it lands on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: 3

Sasuke: Shit. I wanted it on-

Naruto: NO!

Sasuke: Fine…-whimpers-

Orochimaru: Come he-ere!

Sasuke: Dear god.

Orochimaru plants a wet one on Sasuke.

Yokimoko: OH GOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Mokuze: MY EYES!

Everyone: THE TERROR!

Sasuke: Save me…

Yokimoko: Hinata's next.

Hinata spins the bottle and it lands on Kiba.

Naruto: Oh wow.

Hinata: I wanted-

Mokuze: NO!

Hinata: But he's-

Yokimoko: NARU_SAKU_!

Mokuze: NO NARUHINA!

Hinata: Fine.

Just kisses Kiba shortly.

Kiba: Oh wow.

Sasuke: -snickers-

BAM!

Sasuke: Oww…

Mokuze: Hehe.

Ino: I'm ne-ext!

Ino spins the bottle…but…it lands on…

Ino: Oh no…

Sakura: You're kidding me…

Yokimoko and Mokuze: CHOUJI!

Chouji: Dear kami save me.

Ino: Aww man! I wanted-

Sasuke: NO!

Ino: But I-

Naruto: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Ino: Please?

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chouji takes the opportunity to get it over with and kisses Ino.

Ino: AWW YUCK!

Chouji: Ditto.

Shikamaru: Guess I'm next…

Shikamaru spins and it lands on Temari.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Temari: But…aw well.

Shikamaru and Temari kiss.

Mokuze & Yokimoko: THAT was a long six seconds…

Temari & Shikamaru: Whatever.

Naruto: Oh great. I'm next.

Naruto spins the bottle…and it lands…on…

Yokimoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mokuze: Aww man!

Sasuke: YES!

Naruto: SCREW NARUSASU!

Naruto inches the bottle to point at Sakura.

Mokuze grabs the bottle and points it at Sakura.

Sakura: Oh wow.

Sakura and Naruto kiss…AGAIN…but it's longer 3

Yokimoko: The wedding bells are ringing!

Mokuze: They're music to my ears!

Naruto and Sakura blush.

Sasuke: Damn it.

Yokimoko: SasuNaru will never be Sasuke. Deal with it.

Sasuke: BUT YOU LIKE IT!

Yokimoko: I admit, I think you guys as _chibis _are cute! But NaruSaku is waaay better in this point in time.

Sasuke: Why couldn't I be a chibi?

Mokuze: Shut up. It's Neji's turn.

Neji: Crap. –spins bottle-

It lands on…

Mokuze: HAHAHAHAHA!

Yokimoko: -snickers-

Sakura: …LMAO!

Naruto: Same here.

Chouji: THE PLYWOOD!

Neji: … -KO-

Mokuze: Damn.

Yokimoko: Then the plywood will kiss Neji!

Kakashi: … )

The plywood kisses Neji. (Don't ask how!)

Gaara: My turn…

Gaara spins the bottle…and it lands on…

Yokimoko: HELL NO!

Yokimoko punches Gaara out cold.

Mokuze: Now that was harsh…

Yokimoko: No it wasn't!

Pokemon characters appear

Mokuze: Oh.

Yokimoko: My.

Naruto: Lord.

Ash: Why the hell am I here?

Yokimoko: I have no clue but…

Mokuze: AH! This cave's not big enough for all of us! DIE!

Naruto characters attack the Pokemon characters. Guess who wins?

One Piece characters appear

Yokimoko: WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS?!?!?!

Mokuze: THAT'S IT! YOU ALL DIIIIE!

Naruto characters kill One Piece characters

Bleach characters appear

Mokuze: AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Yokimoko: Wait.

Mokuze: WHY SHOULD I?!?!?!

Yokimoko: I like Bleach!

Mokuze: I DON'T GIVE A CARE!

Yokimoko: …

Naruto: …She's going insane.

Sakura: Who wouldn't go crazy in this cave?

Yokimoko: Let's keep playing while she's relieving her stress…

Inuyasha characters appear

Yokimoko: I'M DRAWIN' THE LINE RIGHT HERE!

Mokuze: LEMME AT 'EM!

Yokimoko: If you lay a hand on either of those characters, I will see to your demise.

Mokuze: Okay…but where will they go?

Inuyasha: Hey! Aren't you the ones who violated us last week?!

Yokimoko: Hi Inu!

Mokuze: Oh wow…why does she have to be friends with them?

Yokimoko: Hehe. Sorry 'bout all this. Wanna stay and watch?

Mokuze: THERE ISN'T ANY ROOM!

Yokimoko: I'll make some!

Yokimoko takes an arrow and shoots at a cave wall, making it push back and create a little space for the Inuyasha crew.

Yokimoko: Over there!

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Mokuze: Now let's get back to our game!

Sailor Moon characters appear

Mokuze: …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Yokimoko: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, NO!

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Everyone in the cave attacks the Sailor Moon characters

Mokuze pulls out a bazooka

Mokuze: STAND BACK!

Everyone runs to the other side of the cave and Mokuze blasts a shell at the Sailor Moon characters…unfortunately…it only got one

Inuyasha: …Can I try?

Mokuze: Sure.

Yokimoko: …Oh no. NO, INUYASHA! DON'T DO IT!

Naruto: Why not?

Yokimoko: -sighs- We'll soon see…

Inuyasha fires a shell and kills three Sailor Moon characters

Mokuze: YAY! GOOD SHOT!

Yokimoko: NOOO! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM TO CONTINUE!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Mokuze: …

Yokimoko: …Uh oh…

Sakura: …

Naruto: …

Everyone: …RUUUUUUUUUUN!

Everyone runs for their lives

Mokuze: AAAAAH! THIS SECTION OF THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING!

Inuyasha: WHEEE!

Mokuze snatches the bazooka from him.

Inuyasha: NO! MINE!

Yokimoko: You can have it back later!

Mokuze: -whispering- Yeah…once I take the shells out of it…

Everyone runs to a different part of the cave and KO'S

* * *

_That was a little random. There were no dares, and we want more. So please review!_

_Yamahato Yokimoko-san and Mokuze-san_


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Or Dare: NARUTO STYLE!**

**Up Your Butt and Around the Corner **

Sorry we took so long! We were occupied with...other things...anyway! Enjoy the chapter I wrote! 10 reviews gets you a new chapter!

Mokuze-san

YAY FOR RANDOMNESS! YAY FOR SASUKE-BASHING! AND YAY FOR NARUSAKU!

A quote from Yokimoko-san

* * *

Mokuze: I'm really sorry we took so long! We just kinda faded out for about a year but we're finally back and better than ever!

Yokimoko: Alright! Finally! We are now accepting truths and dares again!

Naruto: HIIIII!

Mokuze: First things first!

_I dare Sakura and Hinata to spend 72 hours strapped to a lawn chair while Naruto, Sai, Lee and Sasuke tickle-torture them mercilessly._

_-sco23_

Mokuze and Yokimoko strap Sakura and Hinata to chairs and Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Lee walk up with their arms outstretched like zombies

Sakura: NOOOOOOO!

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sakura & Hinata: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yokimoko: -snickers-

Mokuze: MUAHAHA!

**72 hours later...**

Sakura: Uh oh...

Hinata: My bad...

Naruto: SICK!

Mokuze and Yokimoko: -dance around Hinata singing- SHE WET HER PA-ANTS! SHE WET HER PA-ANTS!

Hinata: -KO-

_I dare Naruto and Sasuke to kiss  
I dare Shikamaru and Ino to kiss (( ShikaTema sucks!! ))  
That's all I can think of lol Love you Kiba. Love you Shino. Love you Neji._

_-Shino-is-Mine_

Mokuze: ...Wah...

Sasuke: Come he-ere my little NaruNaru!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- (glomped by Sasuke)

Yokimoko: ...Shikamaru...Ino...dare...

Mokuze: ...Wah...

Shikamaru and Ino kiss for five minutes because Shino-is-Mine appeared and forced them to...

Shino-is-Mine: -holds up hammer menacingly-

_Truth for Naruto: If you had to, would you kiss Sasuke or Orochimaru? _

Dare for Kiba: Kiss Shino.

KIBASHINO ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Much Love,  
Hotari-chan 

Naruto: Suicide.

Kiba: NOOOOOOOO!

Shino-is-Mine: NOOOOOO! Shino-

Mokuze: -is-yours?

Shino-is-Mine: EXACTLY! -disappears-

Kiba & Shino kiss

Yokimoko: KibaShino?

Mokuze: ...Wah...

_OMFG THIS IS HILARIOUS! Wewt Naruto Abridged  
I dare Naruto to kiss Sakura for... let's say... 9 minutes.  
Oh! And then after they kiss they admit their love for each other Heart eyes ... YEAH I'M A NARUSAKU FAN! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!  
Mokuze takes out bazooka oo oh ._

_-Kootonii Akatsuka_

Mokuze: Thank you for not being creepy! D

Naruto and Sakura kiss for 9 minutes...but Akatsuka-Chan (if you're not a girl then I'm sorry) came in and forced their heads together for an extra 9 minutes

Before Naruto & Sakura admit their undying love for each other, a truck comes down and explodes...so nobody hears...TT

Mokuze: WTF?! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I HATE NARUSAKU?!?!?!?!? I LOVE IT! PLUS IT'S LOGICAL!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE PISSING ME OFF, IM GONNA BRING BACK THE 'IN MY BED' CURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yokimoko: ...Kootonii...I'd leave...

Kootonii: ...yeah...I'm outta here. -disappears-

**LATER...**

Sakura: WHY IN MY BED?!

Mokuze: -smiles sweetly- I'm not in your bed!

Sakura: GO TO HELL IN MY BED!

Yokimoko: That's just gets sicker every time I hear it...

Mokuze: Shut the hell up! We've got another...Aaaaaah...no...

_oh god, where do I start? this was one of the funniest things I have read! I love SASUNARU!! XD Sasuke is so funny in this. :) The plywood was another one I was laughing really hard at. I loved the in my bed... XD _

Dare you say? him...  
I dare Sakura to kiss Ino  
I dare Naruto to kiss Sasuke for 2 minutes strait  
oh! and I dare Rock Lee to kiss Gaara!

If Deidara was still in the story, I would have dared him to kiss Sakura... 

_(I heart DeiSaku XD) _

keep it up! 

_-bloodstainedavenger_

Ino: in my bed...

Naruto: Eeew!

Mokuze: I didn't put the curse on Naruto!

Yokimoko: Or rather, I stopped you... -puts 'in my bed' curse on Naruto-

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO IN MY BED!

Sakura and Ino kiss and then throw up

Naruto: DAMN YOU TO HELL, BLOODSTAINEDAVENGER!!!

Naruto and Sasuke kiss for two seconds before Naruto dies

Mokuze: Well, we can't make a dead body kiss somebody. -'accidentally' kills Sasuke-

Sasuke: ARGH IN MY BED! -dies-

Lee: NAAARRRGH!

Yokimoko: ...Gaara used 'Funk Coffin' and broke Lee's head...

Lee reforms in the middle of the room

Lee: YES! I'M BACK! Now, let's go back to World 76...in my bed.

Yokimoko: WTF?! YOU'RE NOT IN RUNESCAPE!!!

Lee: NO! SOMEBODY HACKED ME AND STOLE MY RING OF POWERFUL YOUTH IN MY BED!

Mokuze: Yokimoko?

Yokimoko: There's no such thing as a 'Ring of Powerful Youth' in Runescape...

Deidara reforms in the middle of the room

Deidara: YAHOO! I FOUND MY AUTO-SAVE! Now to fight that stupid Daedroth from the Oblivion Plains!

Mokuze: YOU'RE NOT IN OBLIVION! -kills Deidara-

Yokimoko: ...He was included in a dare...

Mokuze: Who cares?

Lee: GUYS IN MY BED!!! WE GOTTA GET MY PASSWORD BACK FROM THAT HACKER IN MY BED!

Sakura: Milk and cereal in my bed,

Kakashi: Milk and cereal in my bed,

Ino: Milk and cereal in my bed,

Chouji: Cereal and milk in my bed!

Yokimoko: STOP!

Neji: A-B-C-D-E-F-G in my bed!

Temari: H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P in my bed!

Gaara: Q-R-S in my bed!

Kankurou: T-U-V in my bed!

Shikamaru: W-X in my bed,

Itachi: Y and Z in my bed!

Mokuze: Now I know my ABC's!

TenTen: Next time won't you in my bed

Everyone: Sing with Meeeeeeee/in my bed!

Yokimoko: ...That was creepy...

Mokuze: ... D

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO! IN MY BED!

Mokuze: It's LO-OG!

Yokimoko: LO-OG!

Mokuze: It's big,

Yokimoko: it's heavy,

Mokuze: It's wood!

Shikamaru: It's LO-OG in my bed!

Lee: LO-OG in my bed!

Gai: It's better than bad in my bed!

Sakura: It's good in my bed!

Mokuze: EEEEEWW!

Yokimoko: Sakura you perv!

Mokuze: It's time for a change... –whispers to Yokimoko-

Yokimoko: -dies laughing- CLASSIC!

Sakura: Spit it out in my bed!

Mokuze: Why would we spit in anybody's bed?!

Yokimoko: Just do it!

Mokuze: ALRIGHT! BEHOLD! THE 'UP MY BUTT' CURSE!!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO UP MY BUTT!

**LATER...**

Ino: I hate this curse up my butt.

Mokuze: What? Diarrhea?

Yokimoko: Have some Pepto Bismol, Ino...

Naruto: HEY, Pepto Bismol up my butt!

TenTen: EVERYONE UP MY BUTT!

Yokimoko: TENTEN!

TenTen: ...sorry up my butt.

Sasuke: N-

Naruto: HEY, Pepto Bismol up my butt!

Mokuze: -smacks Sasuke-

Sasuke: That hurt up my butt!

Mokuze: SHUT UP!

Naruto: HEY, Pepto Bismol up my butt!

Yokimoko: Shut up!

Naruto: Whataburger up my butt. Just how you like it up my butt.

Sakura: OMG WTF!

Naruto: Snap, crackle, pop, Rice Crispies up my butt!

Orochimaru: Ba duh ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it up my butt!

Shikamaru: I love you up my butt. You love me up my butt. We're a happy family up my butt. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you up my butt. Won't you say you love me too up my butt!

Gaara: We are family up my butt! I've got all my sisters with me up my butt!

Sakura: He's my best friend, best of all best friends up my butt!

Sasuke: I feel pretty, oh so pretty up my butt. I feel pretty and witty and GAY up my butt!

Mokuze: STOOOOOOOOP!

Everybody shuts up

Everyone: But wait, there's more up my butt!

Yokimoko: Sorry, no more paper! We gotta go!

Naruto: Seeya up my b-

Mokuze: SHUT UP!

-SLOW FADE-

* * *

**We have absolutely no idea where the 'Up My Butt' curse came from! But it was funny, a little bird told me...that little bird's got a wicked sense of humor!**

**Yokimoko-san & Mokuze-san!**


End file.
